Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method for repairing an oxide thin film and an oxide thin-film device.
An oxide semiconductor with a channel layer formed of a metal-oxide thin film highly interests the industry as a substitute for a Si-based semiconductor. In the tendency, many studies are going on material and structural improvement for higher yields of oxide semiconductors and on enhancement of device characteristics and reliability through diverse post-processing techniques.
However, improving yields of oxide semiconductors requires technology for solving defects of oxide thin film in addition to enhancement of reliability and reproducibility of devices themselves. Oxide semiconductors with defects are generally disused after a test, decreasing yields of such oxide semiconductors.